When You're Mad
by SPskater411
Summary: Inspired by this song sung by Ne-yo. Ever wonder what Arsenal truly pisses and annoys Robin to no end? Well, we're all about to find out. BirdArse...pfffftttt the hell am I calling it THATfor xD A hint of another pair inside, if you squint your eyes a little at it. Yaoi/Slash. Oneshot.


**When You're Mad**

**Summary: **Based on the song by Ne-yo. Ever wonder what Arsenal truly pisses and annoys Robin to no end? Well, we're all about to find out.

**Disclaimer: **I can't stress this enough but, I do NOT own Young Justice...please don't sue!

**A/n: **I just...I just HAD too! I've been on a BirdArse (*snorts* Oh god...) high ever since talking to a friend about it and reading her own oneshot of these two. Oh god I can't even, the song reminds me WAY too much of them I dunno why. But I loved how it turned out...oh well...enjoy anyways ;D

* * *

Roy Harper always liked, no _**loved**_, making one Tim Drake mad.

He didn't know why, but every time he would pull some stupid stunt during a mission on the Alpha Squad of theirs, or tease the little birdie about anything, the Batman protege would start turning red with anger and slap, punch, kick and throw his bataraangs at the archer, screaming insults and threats.

Roy, or better known as Arsenal now a days, supposed it all started when he met the boy. Nightwing introduced him to his younger 'brother', and Arsenal commented on how short the Batman protege was. This caused the young boy to loose his cool and glare at Roy while protesting about his height, which caused Nightwing to laugh a bit.

Then, the mission in Smallville. Pissing Lex Luthor was one thing. But another reason was to see how angry Robin looked at him.

It just made him all tingly inside.

_It's just the cutest thing_  
_When you get to fussing (cussing)_  
_Yelling and throwing things_  
_I just wanna eat you up_  
_I don't mean no disrespect_  
_When I start staring_  
_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_  
_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Tim was sitting idly on the kitchen counter of the Cave, reading some book on types of Martial Arts, as Roy stared across from the island, leaning on the sleek black counter top, elbows up, chin promptly resting on the palm of his hands, smirking wickedly.

The raven head, using his Robin senses, looked up at his book with a raised eyebrow at the archer.

"What are you staring at?" He chided with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Arsenal smiled innocently, as Tim rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

Five minutes later, Robin shut his book and snapped his head at the grinning man.

"Okay, seriously, why are you staring at me?!" Tim demanded with a clipped tone.

Roy just kept smiling as Tim let out a noise of frustration and jumped off the counter.

"You're so annoying," Robin shook his head and was about to walk away but paused as he heard Arsenal speak.

"You're so cute when you looks so annoyed by me..."

Robin turned around and blushed as the red haired man grinned widely when the younger boy spluttered and looked embarrassed. Tim just screamed out something unintelligent and threw his book at Roy, who dodged it easily and stomped away.

Roy grinned as he watched the boy go, knowing that his teasing had just begun.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tim yelled as he stared at the sheepish archer, the little bird had his hands on his hips and had his face scrunched up a little.

It honestly made Roy wanna have his wicked way with him.

"Hey, I did what I had to do, besides, I told you, making Lex so pissed is fun," Roy shrugged.

"But by blowing up Lex Corps?! AND by stealing their stuff?!" Tim scolded as he waved his arms around frantically, "Nightwing just told us to keep an eye on him and observe! What is it with you and blowing stuff up?!"

Arsenal grinned at Robin's words, and the Bat-boy blinked at the archer's reaction but as soon as he realized his wordings, he blushed then snarled.

"You know what I mean you idiot!"

"Uh-huh, sure, you only notice me when I 'blow' stuff?" Roy snickered and smiled when Robin threw a bataraang at him, but ducked as the metal object hit the wall behind him.

"ASSHOLE!" Robin screamed as he turned around, cape swishing in a snap and storming off as usual.

Arsenal smirked as he tilted his head, watching how Robin's tights clung perfectly around his tight looking ass and sexy legs.

Roy: 2

Tim: 0

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

Nightwing was watching when Arsenal and Robin were sparring against each other, arms folded and silently just letting the boys do their thing.

Robin dodged left and right from Arsenal's rapid punches, then ducked down and quickly stuck his foot out and went to swipe his leg and knock Roy over, but gasped as Roy jumped up in time then crouched down and landed a swift kick at Robin's chest, sending the boy on his back, groaning. The boy was about to get back up, but gasped as he felt a body straddle his own, pinning his arms up over his head and trapped his legs with the other's. Robin glared up at the grinning Arsenal, as the red head winked.

"I win little birdie," The archer taunted as Robin looked like he wanted to kill him and struggled.

"Okay, okay, you win, now get off me!"

"I don't think so," Roy grinned madly as he looked down at the angry red face of Robin.

"Okay you two that's enough," Nightwing scolded lightly, "Hit the showers and meet back tonight for a briefing,"

And with that, the leader left.

But Roy never got off of Tim.

"Get...off...me...before I...kill...you!" Tim struggled against the older man's hold, trying to kick his legs up and push the archer off of him.

But it only made the archer smile even more as he pressed his body into the one beneath him, making the younger masked hero gasp in surprise.

"Your words may say no, but I know your body is saying yes little birdie," He whispered lowly, making the young boy shiver a little unknowingly.

Roy smirked and leaned down and stole a quick kiss from Tim, loving the cute squeak from the black haired boy emitted and got off the boy and walked away, but not before gleefully seeing Tim looking breathless, blushing brightly and eyes wide in shock.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_  
_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_  
_And you know ain't nothing better_  
_Then when we get_  
_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_  
_Then we forget what we were mad about_

What was unexpected that months later, Robin, the goody goody boy scout, barged into Arsenal's room and tackled the archer onto the bed.

"Wow, fiesty today are we?" Roy joked breathlessly as he groaned, feeling the Boy Wonder straddling himself onto his lower body and fisting his shirt into his hands, glaring down at him with a blush.

"Shut up...just shut up you idiotic primate!" Tim hissed as he gripped Roy's shirt even more and leaned down so they were nose to nose, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what to you?" The ginger feigned innocence as Robin swatted his chest and leaned back.

"Teasing me and molesting me! Then k-kissing me and touching me everywhere, even humiliating me in front of the whole Team!" Tim waved his arms around like the spaz he was and kept on nagging, but Arsenal leaned on his elbows and sat up a bit, watching how the adorable annoyed birdie looked, "AND ANOTHER THING-Are you even listening to me Roy Harper! You are so stupid I can't stand you being such an ass to me-"

And this is where Roy's last string of control broke.

He wrapped his arms around Robin, one going around his side, and the other going to the back of his head and roughly grabbing his hair, making the boy stop in mid-rant and gasp. Roy smirked as he then shoved his lips up against the younger boy in a heavy kiss. Robin froze but then moaned and gave in. Each tongue suddenly battling it out in their mouths, each man groaning in pleasure at the rough sensation.

Once the two broke off the kiss, both boys were panting harshly, a silver trail of saliva connecting their bruised lips, as Robin looked down at the smirking man with his cheeks dusted in a warm pink color.

"So cute..." Arsenal murmured as Robin twitched his nose in distaste (Still cute in Roy's mind).

"I am not cute. Cute is only used on girls, and clearly, I'm not a girl," Robin chided as the archer rolled his eyes then flipped him over and switched positions, chuckled as Robin let out as girlish squeal.

"You were saying?" Roy teased as Robin growled and punched at his arm.

"Jerk!" Robin spat at him.

"Bitch," Arsenal retorted back (as affectionately as he could) and leaned down to kiss the boy once more.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

On most days since they've started dating, Robin could be surprisingly adventurous.

It's one of the things Roy loved about him actually.

But sometimes he questions if he influenced his little bird a little _too _much.

"Babe, you sure you wanna do this?"

Robin huffed as he was very naked and was sitting in the lap of shirtless Arsenal in the driver's seat of the Bat-mobile. It was hard to get Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl AND Alfred out of the house so that he could have the Wayne Manor and the Bat-cave to himself and with Roy; but it was even more on Tim's luck that Bruce left the keys to the vehicle.

Usually the man wasn't _that _careless.

Robin didn't care at the moment then looked at his boyfriend with his cute Bat-glare.

"God, do you want to fuck me or not?" Robin demanded angrily as he shifted into his place a bit then whined, "Why are you still in your jeans again?"

"Demanding as usual," Roy chuckled then smirked widely, "You should've thought of taking it off me before we got in here,"

"Ohmygod, shutthefuckupngghhh..." Robin groaned as he felt the hands foddling his backside and bit his lower lip, leaning his head against the broad shoulder, "Y-you still didn't answer my last question asshole,"

"I told you, I wanted it this way," Roy assured as he lifted the Boy Wonder up and undid his leans and pushed them off slightly, going commando today and releasing his harden cock.

"Right. And we just have to do everything you want," Tim grumbled the words but didn't protest further when he felt the cock teasing his hole, biting back a sensual moan threatening to burst out any minute.

"Don't test me little birdie," Roy growled lowly into his young lover's ear.

The archer gripped on Robin's hips almost hard enough to bruise and bit his lip as he surveyed the cutely embarrassed yet lustful look on his face before lifting him up a bit, only to lower him down slowly. Robin shyly then reached down, between them to grip at the archer's member in order to guide it better as Roy sank into him, making the boy quiver slightly in both pain and pleasure.

Good thing Robin was lubed up before all this, or dry fucking would be a bitch for him.

"Fuck Roy...ohhhh..." Robin moaned out as Roy smirked up at him.

"So cute,"

"S-shut up before I get off, leave you horny and just finish off myself,"

For a second, Robin didn't move, adjusting a bit, feeling the bite of Arsenal's zipper on his ass before the ginger was lifting him again, and then bringing him back down again, making Robin even fuller than ever. Roy started to set a steady pace, bringing the panting wanton boy up and down on him, Robin whispering such angry yet dirty words softly.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...oh god...oh...h-harder...faster...god speed up you ass!..."

It went on for a few more hours and Robin was about to reach his peak, freeing his orgasm building when a voice that was definitely not Roy's broke his concentration.

"You know Bruce will kill you when he sees you guys dirtying the Bat-mobile,"

Robin froze on mid-bounce as he stared up in horror at Nightwing grinning sheepishly at him unashamed, as Roy just glared at the other male, his hands stilled and he sat there, as Robin felt his boyfriend still buried deep inside of him.

"Just saying, Batman was hounding me and Red Arrow the first time we tried it too," Nightwing cackled as he bounced away, leaving the two teenagers to scramble up and gathered their clothes, mortified.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

Robin's eyes fell closed while he screamed out his completion, the inside of his ass clamping down on his boyfriend's cock as the said boyfriend continued to pound into him, his hips jerking as Tim was a moaning mess and pulled him over the edge. Roy growled as he emptied inside of his lover, throwing his head back, his orgasm shooting through his body, making his entire frame shake.

Moments later he collapsed on top of his young boyfriend's sweaty form, breathing heavily as he rolled off his exhausted partner. Robin panted as he managed to move himself onto his stomach, relieving his aching ass a little, before resting next to Arsenal, sated.

Yet another argument solved with great hot angry sex.

Although, they couldn't remember what they were fighting about.

"Enjoy that, did you?" Roy asked tiredly, as Tim opened one eye at him with a quirked brow.

"Yes," Tim whispered equally tired, and snuggled into the pillows, "Best sex ever,"

The archer just gave a smug smirk.

"Of course, this is me after all," Roy gloated as Tim glared up at him, "We should fight more often,"

"We always fight moron," The Boy Wonder murmured then leaned closer and nuzzled into his older lover, "But the make-up sex is incredible,"

"Everytime, babe, everytime," The archer agreed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and kissed the top of his head, "Love you bird-boy,"

"Love you too arrow-head," Tim murmured as he started to fall asleep, and Roy soon joined him.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

_...When You're Mad..._

* * *

**So what'cha think of this oneshot? Better than the lame crack one yeah? Thanks for reading, please review D**


End file.
